Who's Got Your Heart?
by PinkFeet
Summary: After sealed with a diss. Starting the night of Skye's party. DIFFERENT from the book.
1. Chapter 1

Massie walked into Skye's house and looked around. "Ehmygawd. This place is ah-mazing!" she squeaked as she glanced around the dimmed living room, looking for Derrington and/or Chris.

"Hey girly." Said a firmiliar voice. "Havin' fun?" asked Skye Hamilton. "Most definitly. Nice home." Massie replied to the eighth grade alpha. "By the way, have you seen Kuh-laire, Alicia, Dylan, Kristin, or any of the guys?" Massie asked. "I dont know where your betas are. But are you _sure_ you all have dates? and Suitable ones? No B-listers." Skye reminded Massie. "I'm pretty sure." Massie replied as she filed (Fake-smiled).

Massie glanced around again and again. "Ehmygawd." Shouted Claire. "Is Cam here yet?" She asked. "No, Kuh-laire. Have you seen anyone else?" Massie asked. "Nope. No girls, no guys. I dont know where they are." Claire said.

Massie reached into her small-ish purse and pulled out Glossip Girl lip gloss. "Ooohh.. What flavor?" Claire asked. "Watermelon. Ah-mazing, right?" Massie said. "Ehmygawd. Rate me." Massie ordered. "Nine-eight. And me?" Claire asked. "Same." Massie said as she gave a quick look at Claire's costume. "Who are you supposed to be?" Claire asked Massie, referring to the Famous Couples party. "Victoria Beckham. Former Posh Spice. Wife of David Beckham." Massie said, matter-of-factly. "Oh. I'm Eve and Cam is Adam. You know? They were the first couple on Ea.."Claire was cut off. "Dont care." Massie said.

They sat in silence for the next twently minutes. Chris Abeley had already showed up and Massie ditched him. He ran off to Skye and they were happy. Chris Plovert, Kemp, Griffin, Cam, and Josh weren't there. All the girls were there and Derrington was there.

Derrington snuck up behind Massie and yelled, "BOO!" "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Massie screamed as she threw her cookie up and it landed on Derrington's palm. "Hey look! A Cookie!" He said and took a bite. "Eww.. Taste like lip gloss." He chuckled. "Well, My lip gloss must have smeared." Massie said in fake dissapointment. "Well here," Derrington said as he took the lip gloss off the cookie and put it on his lips. "Let me put it back on." He said softly as he kissed her. She was suprised but followed along. Massie pulled apart after about 36 seconds. Massie parted from him and went into the kitchen

"That was sexy. I'm not lying. That was HAWT." Claire said. Massie's cheeks reddened. "Oh you saw that?" She asked. "Ehmygawd." Massie said as she noticed Dylan eating a cookie. "YOU ARE GOING TO BE A PIG." Claire and Massie said at the same time. "Apple-C!" Massie screamed. All three girls cracked up.

"Alright.. I'm about to go and talk to Cam about Nikki." Claire said.

"'Kay. Good luck." Massie gave her a thumbs up.

"Hey Cam?" Claire wispered into Cam's ear while he drank some Coke. "Yeah?" He replied. "Can I talk to you?" Claire asked. "Sure. About what?" He asked before he took another sip. "_Nikki._"

He spit out his Coke. "Excuse me?" He managed to reply. "How'd you find out about her?"

"I.. Uhh... Well, IREADITINYOURJOURNAL!" Claire spat out the words so fast.

"You.. WHAT?!" Cam asked with rage.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'll update tonight. The next chapter is ALL about Massie and Derrington.

Keywords:Kiss/flashback

The chapter AFTER that will be Cam/Claire drama.

Review.


	2. Chapter 2

"Block.." Derrington wispered into Massie's ear while they were slow-dancing.

"Derrington.." Massie replied. She wasn't tall enough so she wispered into his chest.

He took his finger and tilted her head up and kissed her. She was totally suprised. After a few seconds, Derrington pulled away.

"I.. uhh.." Massie started but had nothing to say. She closed her eyes and leaned forward to kiss him. He pressed onto her slowly.

_"Massie, I dont think we should hang out anymore._" _Said Derrington. "You're just so moody and I_ _never know..."_

The flashback invaded Massie's thoughts. she pulled away quickly from the kiss. "No..." Massie said with a few tears coming down her cheeks. "No!"

"Massie, what's wrong?" Derrington asked. "What's with the waterworks?" asked Claire who was dancing right beside Derrington and Massie.

"Derrick, dont _ever_ leave me." Massie cried. The thought of him ever dumping her forced him to step back from her. "Woah. Where'd you get _that_ idea?!" Derrington asked.

"At Lake Placid. When you said you didn't want to hang out anymore. I never want that to happen ever again." Massie said as she ran up to him and gave him a huge hug. He hugged her tight.

"MASSIE!" Skye yelled. "WHY ARE YOU CRYING?!!!!" She yelled again over the loud, booming, music.

"Nothing." Massie mouthed back.

Massie looked back up at Derrington and stared into his eyes. Then, after a few moment of staring at his eyes, her eyes moved down to his lips. He relized what she was staring at and kissed her.

_Ehmygawd._ Massie thought. _Should we go for tounge? I mean, I still have my tounge virginity. I lost my lip virginity to him. I might-as-well lose the tounge._ Massie thought as she parted her lips slightly as of suggesting french kissing.

He followed and did the same and he poked his tounge into her mouth and met hers.

_Cl-eh Cl-eh Cl-eh..._

Massie felt her cheeks warm. Even though it was fuh-reezing outside, she felt warm in his arms.

_"It's my room. I cleaned it, for you." Derrington said as he showed her the picture of the clean room._

_He cared._

They explored each other's mouths until they were fully aware of the PDA. "Ooooo..." All the girls said.

Massie pulled away. "Wow..." Massie managed to squeeze out. "Ehmygawd!" Skye said.

"Massie Block, please report to Skye's room AYE-SAP!" The DJ said.

Once up in Skye's room, Skye was waiting on her. "You beat me to tounge. I'm impressed." Skye said.

"Huh?" Massie said. "You've kissed like, every guy in the world. And you've lost your tounge virginity?!"

"Nope. And I'm truly proud. Which is why," Skye said as she grabbed a key out of the huge Prada bag beside her. "YOU get The Room for the last few months of school." She said with a grin.

"EHMYGAWD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Massie squeeled.

"But... You have to do one thing..." Skye said.

"ANYTHING!!" Massie replied quickly.

"Give me Derrington." Skye said with a smirk on her face.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OMGOMGOMGOMG!!

Dramaaa!!!!

Review. Otherwhise, I wont update.

If i dont update, you wont find out who Massie chooses.

Hmmmmmm...

I suggest you update.


	3. Chapter 3

"WHAT?!" Massie screamed. "You CANNOT have Derrington. You cannot make me choose between a relationship or popularity."

"Sure I can. Alphas steal other Alphas' boyfriends. Why do you think we are the DSL Daters? We steal. Not give. We won't give without something in return. And I want him." Skye replied. By this time, Massie was crying.

_Alpha or Derrington?_

"Why don't I give you like, someone else's boyfriend. I hooked you up with Chris Abeley. Isn't that enough?" Massie sobbed.

"No.." Skye replied.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Back downstairs**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Cam.." Claire said looking into his eyes.

"What? Claire, I thought I trusted you. I _knew_ I trusted you until you snooped. Nikki is an eleven-year old girl who had a major crush on me. Harris gave her my number, adress, e-mail, IM, and everything. She was some girl." Cam replied.

"Oh.." Claire said with Kristin aproaching her.

"Hey Kuh-laire." Kristin said. "Hey, _Cam._"

"Hey.." Cam said back. "Can we have some privacy? We are having an important conversation."

Kristin laughed. "Ha.. Ha ha ha ha. Ha, NO. You can say anything to her with me around. Oh yeah, and by the way, Kuh-laire. Griffin left. He completley ditched me."

"Awww.. Too bad. NOW LEAVE." Cam said.

_Why can't I say anything?_ thought Claire. _Why.._

"Kuh-laire," Kristin started.

"Go.." Claire's voice cracked. "Leave me alone."

"Who? Me or Kristin?" Cam asked.

"Both of you." Claire replied.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**upstairs in Skye's room**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You can have your precious key back. I need Derrington." Massie said and ran downstairs. She remembered something.

_EhmyGawd. I still have the key. I made a copy at my house. YES!! _Massie thought.

"Massie, what was that all about?" Derrington asked her.

"Skye is a bitch." She said. "I'm leaving."

"Okay, I'll give you a ride, if you want." Derrington said with a smile on his face.

"No. Stay and have fun. It'll be okay." Massie said as she whipped out her Razr.

**MASSIE: Kuh-laire. Skye is so D2M.**

**CLAIRE: Why?**

**MASSIE: She made me have 2 chose Between D or the room.**

**CLAIRE:o NUH UH.**

**MASSIE: Yupp. I chose Derrington.**

**CLAIRE: G4u. :**

**MASSIE: Yeah. I have a spare key at my house.**

**CLAIRE: To the room?**

**MASSIE: Yup. as long as Skye never finds out, I'm all good. I left the party. Is D still there?**

**CLAIRE: Why'd you leave? And yeah. He's hanging with Skye.**

**MASSE:o EMG. I left cause Skye was about to throw me out and SEPERATE (sp?) THEM!**

**CLAIRE: Kayy. hold on.**

**MASSIE: Mkay.**

**CLAIRE: Kay. Derrington is txting you right now. Wanna 3-way it?**

**MASSIE: yeah.**

**CLAIRE: Kayy. hold on.**

**DERRINGTON: Hey Mass. Why dont u want me 2 hang w/ Skye?**

**MASSIE: Cause.. She's trying to steal u from me.**

**CLAIRE: Yeah. Dont hang w/ them.**

**DERRINGTON: Oh. Okay. :(**

**MASSIE: Aww.. If you wanna ditch me, fine. Go hang w/ her. But if you still wanna stick with me.. then dont hang.**

**CLAIRE: Yeah.**

**MASSIE: lol. D, you there?**

**DERRINGTON: Yeah. Im here.**

**SKYE: Hey princess.**

**DERRINGTON: Me?!**

**MASSIE: She's talking to me, doorknob.**

**DERRINGTON: Well, FINE THEN! You know, I've always wanted to be a princess.**

Massie cracked up.

**MASSIE: Really now? and wait.. Skye?! How'd you get into this convo?**

**SKYE: I have my ways.. and By the way, Massie, you have a amazing boyfriend.. He's a good kisser too.**

**MASSIE: what?! DERRICK!!!!!!!**

**DERRINGTON: What?! She's only kissed me once. ERGG!!**

**CLAIRE: Dude, thats not right.**

**DYLAN: Ehmygawd, These chips are AH-MAZING!**

**KRISTIN: Yeah, piggy.**

Dylan, Kristin, and Claire all three got out of the conversation.

**SKYE: I will steal him.**

**DERRINGTON: Steal who? Steal who from who?**

**SKYE: Steal you from Massie**

**DERRINGTON: I love Massie.**

**SKYE: puh-lease. you are a 12 year old who has NO idea what love is.**

**DERRINGTON: ...**

**MASSIE: I'm getting out of this bull. Buh bye Derrington. ily.**

**DERRINGTON: ily2. WE HATE YOU SKYE!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Massie giggled.

Her phone started vibrating.

_Unknown Number_

"Hullo?" she answered.

"Hey Massie."

"Who is this?" she asked.

"Cam."

"Ohh. What do you want? You want Kuh-laire? She's at the party." Massie explained.

"No. I need you're help. I don't trust Claire anymore." Cam said.

"What? About the Nikki thing? No can do." she replied.

"No. I like a PC girl. But its NOT Claire." Cam said.

Massie spit out her vitamin water. "WHAT?!! Who is it? What do you need help with?"

"I like..." Cam started.

the phone cut off.

"Damn it." Massie wispered. "Bean, do you know who it is?" She said to her black pug.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oohhhhh.. DRAMA. Who does Cam Like? idk. lets find out.. NEXT CHAPTER!!

If i get at LEAST 5 reviews, I'll update.


	4. Chapter 4

Cam hit redial on his phone.

"Hullo?!" Massie yelled into the phone.

"Whoa. Easy tiger." Cam laughed. "You wanna help me or not?"

"Who's the girl?" Massie asked.

"You'll find out if you help me and _only_ if you help." he replied.

"Kay. Phase 1-Make her jealous. Sit with the PC tomorrow and put your arm around one of her friends. If she likes you, she'll come running to me and it'll drive her insane." Massie suggested. "Or, just make out with her and hope she enjoys it." Massie joked.

"Hahaha.. NO." he said.

"Well, I'm trying to help you."

"You're right." Cam said.

"Okay. So, meet me on the front lawn at OCD tomorrow at 7:30. I think we have some assembaly in the morning. And Briarwood is coming." Massie said.

"Kay. Bye Massie." Cam said.

_Click_

**Next morning**

**OCD front lawn**

**7:30**

"Hey." Massie said as she stepped out of her Range Rover.

"Hey." Cam replied with a worried look.

"Cam, don't worry. Everything's fine." Massie said.

"Massie, did you even hear about Briarwood? About what happened last night?" Cam asked.

"No what happened?"

"Well.."

_THE BELL RINGS..._

"Principal Burns will tell you." Cam said as him and Massie walked into the auditorium.

"Sit down. Sit down." Principal Burns told the entire group of girls.

"Cam, why dont you come in?" Massie wispered.

"Because Briarwood boys have to stay out here." Cam replied.

Massie went to take her seat near the back with the rest of TPC.

"Okay. As some of you know, last night at 3 PM, Briarwood collapsed." Principal Burns said, wiping a tear. "So, welcome your new classmates for the rest of your 7th grade year and so on."

Girls clapped and roared while Massie slouched in her seat. _Ehmygawd. Thats what Cam was talking about._

"Hey, Block." Derrington said behind her. "What's wrong?"

"Uhh..." Was all she managed to say. "Ehmygawd. WE'LL BE IN THE SAME SCHOOL!!" Massie said with a smile on her face.

She quickly stood up and embraced Derrington in a warm hug.

_Ohmygawd _Skye thought as she watched them. _He is going to be going to the same school as ME._

"Now, since OCD is now co-ed, there aren't enough lockers. So, here's the list of who will be sharing. I'll post them up on the bulliten board." Burns said as she posted it up.

_**Locker Sharing**_

Massie Block--Cam Fisher

Claire Lyons--Josh Hotz

Alicia Rivera--Derrick Harrington

Kristin Gregory--Griffin Hastings

Dylan Marvil--Kemp Hurley

and so on...

"EHMYGAWD! IM NOT WITH DERRINGTON!" Massie cried out.

"_What?!"_ Alicia shouted. "I'm with him. EEEWWW"

"Watch it." Massie snapped.

"So.. We're partners. That's better." Cam said to Massie.

"What do you mean?" She replied.

"You know, the plan." He wispered.

"Oh yeah. Lets put that into action. Starting... NOW!!" Massie pushed Cam towards the PC girls.

"Oh uh.. Sorry Kristin. Didn't mean to run into you." Cam said giving Massie a look while she just grinned.

"Oh yes..." Massie said to herself. Derrington approached her.

"You know we can have our partners switched, right?" He said.

"Yeah.. I know." Massie said, still looking towards Cam.

"So.. What's going on with you and Cam?" Derrington asked suspiciously. "Are you cheating on me?"

"GAWD NO!!!!" Massie screamed. "I'd never do that. I'm helping him with something."

"Oh. Okay. Well, I got you something." Derrington said holding out a box in front of her."Open it."

She opened up the box to see a ring with a small purple stone in the middle. She gasped. "Ehmygawd. Derrick."

He just grinned and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"You missed." She said, looking into his eyes.

He just chuckled and kissed her lucious, perfectly glossed, lips.

Once she pulled away, she glanced around to see where all of her friends were.

"Where is everyone?" Massie asked. "Did they go outside?"

"I dont know. They might just be caught up in this mess." signaling to the crowd gathered around the bulliten board.

"Maybe." Massie said and hugged Derrington.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Cafeteria_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Cam, can you switch locker partners with me?" Derrington asked him.

"I'll talk with Massie about it. Wait here." Cam said.

"Hey girls." Cam said as he walked over to table eightteen. "Hey Cam." Massie said, smiling.

"Mass, can I talk to you?" Cam said.

"Yeah. Can you text?"

"Yeah." Cam said as he returned back to the guy's table. "Plovert, stop being a gossip girl."

"DUDE! IM NOT!" Chris replied.

All the guys started laughing.

**CAM: Hey Massie. I was wondering if..**

**MASSIE: yeah?**

**CAM: if you could hook me back up w/ Claire.**

**MASSIE: No can do. She's got her eye on someone else. But ill try.**

**CAM: Kay. Thanks massie.**

**MASSIE: No prob (:**

**CAM: (: I g2g. guys are thinking ily or something.**

**MASSIE: u know u do. lol. jk. ill ttyl. bye Cam.**

**CAM: bye.**

"Hey Claire.. Stop flirting with that Uh-gly LBR. Go back out with Cam." Massie said.

"No.. He cheated on me."

"No he didn't." Massie replied.

Massie text Cam back.

**MASSIE: Come over here and ask Claire out. she TOTALLY luvs you.**

Cam started blushing as soon as he read the text.

**CAM: No.. Tell her to meet me in the front lawn at 3:00 SHARP.**

"Claire, meet me in the front lawn at 3. Kay?" Massie lied. It was Cam she'd meet. Not her.

"Kay." Claire replied.

The bell rang and everyone roamed around the campus. They were having a free day because of so many people there. The guys went to the feild to play soccer. The girls just watched.

"Come on, Block. Show off those "awesome" soccer skills." Derrington shouted as a ball came flying at him and hit him in the back. "OW!" he shouted at Cam.

"My bad, dude." He replied laughing.

"C'mon Massie. Come play." Cam said along with Derrington.

"Why does everyone want me to play soccer?!" Massie screamed.

She got up and walked over to the sweaty guys.

"So.. How do you play?" Massie asked. The guys cracked up. "I'm not kidding."

The guys stopped laughing once they saw that she was serious. "Well, first off, dont wear your designer clothes while playing. Go change. There's extra uniforms in the coach's office." Derrington told her.

"Kay." Massie said and walked into the locker room.

"Are you seriously going to let her play?" Cam asked Derrington.

"Yeah. I didn't think she'd actually say yes. But she did. So yes. I'll let her play." he replied.

A few moments later, Massie walked onto the feild.

"What did you do to that uniform?" Josh asked Massie.

She'd cut off most of it. She was wearing regular New Balance tennis shoes with no-show socks and she had cut half the shorts off so the looked shorter. WAY shorter. She mad made the soccer shirt into a sexy v-neck.

"Wow." was all that Derrington could say.

Massie posed as if she was having her picture taken.

All the guys whooped and hollered.

"Okay.. Okay.. Now, Harrington, show me how to play." Massie said as she pulled her shiny brown hair into a high pony tail.

"Okay. First off, kick the ball. Kick it as hard as you can." Derrington said as laid the soccer ball on the ground and stepped back.

"Okay." Massie said and got ready to run. She kicked the ball as far as she could.

"Oh my God." Cam said in shock. "Where did you learn to kick like that?!"

"I've never learned. I pretended that the ball was someone who i hated and then.. yeah." she said.

"Wow." all the Briarwood soccer boys said. "Derrick, man, you are really lucky." Chris said.

Massie walked over to him and put her arm around him. "Yeah, he is." Massie said grinning.

Derrington just blushed. He put his arms around her and hugged her. Massie breathed in his sweaty odor.

She started coughing. "Derrick Harrington, you smell." Massie laughed and stepped back.

"Oh really now? And you don't?" Derrington shot back.

Massie gasped. "Ehmygawd. No you didn't just insult Massie Block."

"Umm.. Yeah, I did just insult THE Massie Block." Derrington laughed.

"Oh yeah?!" Massie screamed.

Briarwod Tomahawks and the OCD Sirens all gathered around them.

"Yeah." Derrington said and stepped right up to her.

"Well.. You just wait and see.." Massie wispered.

He started coming closer.. "And what will I see?"

Massie just looked at his precious puppy-dog eyes. He was inching closer..

Massie leaned in and kissed him.

The rain started pouring down and he kissed her back.

Everyone else ran in the locker room to change but Massie and Derrington stayed outisde kissing.

It's not like they can get any wetter.

"MASSIE! RELEASE THE LIP LOCK AND GET YOUR BUTT INSIDE! YOU TOO DERRINGTON!" Claire shouted under an umbrella.

Massie pulled away and hugged him. He hugged her hight and took her hand in his and they ran into the locker room.

"Someone is having major issues." Claire said referring to herself.

"And why is that?" Massie asked with her hand still in Derringtons. He soon released and went to go change.

"Because you never told me that it was Cam that I'll be meeting on the front lawn today at 3." Claire said.

Massie froze. "How'd you figure it out?"

"Cam came up to me and asked me if he wanted to meet at my house instead." Claire said loudly.

"Huh?!" Cam shouted. "Who's talking about me??"

"Uhh.. Your noodle!" Massie shouted.

"YOUR MOM'S NOODLE!!" Cam shouted back and laughed.

"Oh.. its awn." Massie yelled as she went back into the coach's office to get her clothes..

After she changed, she looked at her watch.

"Ehmygawd. It's noon. LUNCH TIME!" Massie squeeled.

She walked up the stairs to the cafateria in her fabulous outfit.

"Hey Alicia. What's wrong?" Massie asked the black hair beauty who was sitting on one of the stairs crying.

"Josh dumped me." Alicia replied.

Massie gasped and ran in the cafeteria. "JOSH HOTZ! COME HERE RIGHT NOW!" Massie yelled over all the noise.

Josh was with the guys who were laughing hysterically at him. He sank deeper into his seat. Massie spotted him.

"You.." she said. "HOW COULD YOU DUMP ALICIA?!"

"I have a thing for someone else." Josh answered.

"Yeah, right." Derrington murmured. "Massie, she came up to him and said that you text everyone saying "boyfast" and that nobody could be together. Including us."

"I NEVER did that." Massie said and reached for her cell phone. "Ehmygawd."

"What?" Cam asked Massie.

"Someone took my phone!" Massie yelled.

All eyes on her.

WHO TOOK MY PHONE?!" Massie yelled.

Only one person's fave flushed and she sank into her seat.

Claire Lyons.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oohh...

More drama soon. :D

Reveiw.


	5. Chapter 5

"I SAID WHO TOOK MY PHONE?!" Massie screamed once again.

This was MAJOR and It couldn't be set aside.

"Kuh-laire, do you know?" Massie walked over to Claire and asked.

"Yeah. It was uhm.. Me." She finally said.

"Give it back." Massie said defiantly.

Claire handed Massie back he Razr.

"Now, you are officially kicked out of the Pretty Committee. Which means, no sleepovers, no anything." Massie said and started walking away. "Oh yeah. No access to the Room, no table eightteen, and no Briarwood boy rights. NOTHING. Kuh-laire Lie-ons, you blew it."

Claire was crying and Massie walked over to the Briarwood Boys' table where all the girls were. "Alicia, get back with Josh. If you like him, go for it. and Girls, there isn't a boyfast. stupid Kuh-laire stole my phone and sent out a boyfast just so you couldn't have a boyfriend. Selfish, once again."

All the girls were relieved. "Whoa.. what's a boyfast?" Derrington asked.

"Us to know. You to never find out." Massie said with a smirk on her face.

After everyone finished lunch, the rain stopped. Everyone gathered around a bench outside.

"How about we go to the library and get on IM?" Cam suggested.

"Okay. Sounds good." Derrington said as he slipped his arm around Massie's waist. She quickly grabbed his arm and pushed it away.

"What's wrong?" Derrington asked, suprised.

"I just kicked Kuh-laire out of the PC. She can very easily become the new Alpha. She was in a freakin movie." Massie replied with tears forming.

"Massie, she won't. As long as me and you are together, You'll be the Alpha." Derrington replied.

"Are you saying I cant handle this without you?"

"Thats not what I meant. I MEANT that Im Alpha of the guys and you're Alpha of the girls. We're perfect for eachother. We'll always be the IT couple." He replied.

Massie smiled and held his hand. They caught up with the others and headed towards the library.

"SSSSSSSHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" the people in the library Shh-ed the loud, noisy, people coming in.

"Total LBRs." Massie mouthed to Kristin and she giggled.

Massie, along with the rest of the Briarwood boys and PC, took a spot at a computer.

They all got on IM.

And they all got into the same conversation.

**MASSIEKUR: everyone here?**

**SHORTZ4LIFE: I think so.**

**CLAIREBEAR: What are you guys doing in this conversation?!**

**MASSIEKUR HAS CLOSED CLAIREBEAR OUT OF THE CONFRENCE**

**HURLEY12: Nice going.**

**MARVILOUS: Thanks. I've been saving that burp for a while.**

**PLOVERTC: eww.**

**MARVILOUS: You know you like that. you talked about liking that in ESP.**

**PLOVERTC: What?! HOW'D YOU FIND OUT ABOUT ESP?!**

**SHORTZ4LIFE: What?! They know??? HOW?!**

**MASSIEKUR: Nice going Dylan.**

**FISHER01: omg. Dylan? How did you know about the ESP class??**

**MARVILOUS: I didnt. I guessed.**

**SHORTZ4LIFE: Block.. did you know about this?**

**MASSIEKUR: No idea what she's talking about.**

**FISHER01: Surrreeee...**

**Massiekur has logged off at 1:23 PM.**

When they saw that Massie log off, everyone else logged off and walked outside to the feild.

The guys didn't even bother talking to them.

"Derrick." Massie said, making him cringe. He HATED when she called him by his first name. It usually meant that he was dead to her. "Please stop ignoring me."

"I'm not. Tell me how you found out about ESP." Derrington said.

"I can't reveal my sources." She said and leaned in to kiss him. He lifted his finger and placed it to her glossy lips. "No. See, I'm not kissing you until you tell me." Derrington said.

"Ugh. Fine." Massie said. "You'll miss my kisses."

"Of course I will. You'll miss mine." He shot back.

"You know it." She leaned in again.

He leaned in closer and their lips almost touched.

"NO KISSING!" Dylan screamed.

"SSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Everyone in the library shh-ed.

Massie's face went red. "I'm going back to the um.. cafeteria. Maybe they'll have an extra salad with Massie block's name on it."

"You do that." Derrington said and watched her get up and leave with Alicia, Kristin, and Dylan.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Review. :


	6. Chapter 6

"EhmyGawd." Massie shrieked. "Look! There's a new guy sitting over there by himself."

Dylan and Kristin gasped. "HART!" They said together.

"Okay. You two can fight over him while I go sit with him. Alicia, follow." Massie said as she got up and walked over to the table.

"Hi. My name is Massie and this is Alicia." Massie introduced herself. "Are you new?"

"Yeah. My name is Zach." he replied.

"Oh. Thats cool. Where did you move from?" Alicia asked.

"Alabama. I lived in a small town and we were the richest people there. It got pretty annoying." Zach said.

"Really?" Alicia said with a grin on her face. "Well, over there, that's Dylan and Kristin. They are having a stupid girl fight. You know how they can be."

"Yeah.. Well, we are the Pretty Committee and those are the Briarwood boys." Massie said and pointed to the group of boys flinging grass at eachother. "They are crazy. But we love them."

"Are y'all dating any of them?" Zach asked.

"I'm dating their Alpha, Derrick. We call him Derrington cause his last name is Harrington. So, we combined his name and got Derrington. And Alicia is dating Josh. C'mon. Come meet them." Massie told him.

"Hey Block, you missing my kisses yet?" Derrington asked Massie who was walking towards him.

"You know it." she blushed. "Okay. This is Zach. He moved here from Alabama. Be nice to him." Massie said and pushed Zach to be with the guys.

"Hey man." Josh said and gave him a high-5. "Im Josh. And this is Derrick, Cam, Chris, and Kemp. Griffin is somewhere. But we don't know where."

"Cool. do y'all do sports?" Zach asked. The guys cracked up on the word _y'all._

"Be nice." Massie mouthed to Derrington. He just smiled.

"Yeah. We play soccer." Chris told Zach.

"Me too. What position do y'all play?" He asked and they held back laughter.

"I play star goalie." Derrington said.

"Me too." Zach said with a smile that said 'You have competition.'

And little did Derrington know, he did. In more ways that one.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay.. Short chap. I know. the next one should be long.but review if you wanna find out what will happen.

:D


End file.
